


Haikyuu One shots and headcannons (REQUESTS OPEN)

by Solangelo_Rules



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Rules/pseuds/Solangelo_Rules
Relationships: (and more), Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Feel free to comment a request however I will only do Sfw content for now and I will be slow at updating I am really busy but should still be able to write some so please don't get mad if your request doesn't show up for a bit


	2. KageHina-Confession

It was today, Today was the day he would confess to Kageyama. After class we went up to Kageyama and asked, "Hey Kageyama can I talk to you outside for a minute?" 

"Sure Hinata Boke but make it quick we have practice." Kageyama responded. As they got just outside by the gym Hinata says, "Kageyama I- I LIKE YOU IN A ROMANTIC WAY!" 

"Oh I like you like that too" Kageyama responded. 

"Really?! Uh okay then do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Hinata asks visibly excited.

"Sure so uh …" Kageyama paused for a second before asking, "Can I kiss you now?" 

"Y-yeah if you want…" Hinata responded. They leaned in but just as their lips almost touched they heard a loud, "HEY NO PDA ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" They jumped apart to see, "SUGA!". 

"Hey, let's get to practice and Kageyama if you ever break Hinata's heart I break your kneecaps understand." 

"Yes Sir", Kageyama responded sounding slightly scared.

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves,and let me know if you enjoyed it 💖


	3. Lev x reader- Nightmare Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you do a Lev/Reader he needs more love (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

"No!"

You shot up in bed as you looked frantically to your side. You breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Lev was still by your side,but you almost immediately started to cry as you recalled the nightmare.

"Y/N sweetheart what's wrong?"Lev asks as you realize you've woken him up. 

"Oh I- it's nothing Lev go back to sleep," you responded feeling guilty. 

"Love it's clearly not nothing if your crying," he says as he wipes the tears that have started to roll down your cheeks.

"Fine I- I had a nightmare," You say realizing that he wasn't gonna give up. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Lev asks while pulling your still shaking body into his arms. You nodded and started to explain. 

"So we were just talking having fun and then you- you said it wasn't working out and you were breaking up with m-me," as you explained fresh tears rolled down your cheeks. 

"Baby I love you so much I could never break up with you, you know that right?" 

"I- yeah I'm just scared of losing you…." You trailed off. "Babe your stuck with me forever," Lev responded making you chuckle.

"Thanks Lev I love you," You said as you started to fall asleep. 

"I love you too Y/N sweet dreams," Lev said as he kissed your forehead. You both then drifted off into blissful sleep.


	4. BokuAka-First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite owls go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this 😊

**Bokuto:** Keji I really like you can I take you on a date? 

**Akaashi:** I like you too and sure

**Bokuto:** Okay I'll pick you up at 7 

**Akaashi:** Great 

Akaashi had been glancing between the text conversation and the clock for however long it's been since he got ready in a black shirt,navy jacket, black pants and sneakers. It was 6:59 PM when the doorbell rang and Akaashi got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Bokuto in a white shirt, black jacket and pants and sneakers holding flowers. 

"H-here these are for you" Bokuto said as Akaashi took the flowers and put them in a vase on the table. 

"Thanks Koutaro" he replied as they start to walk away from his house.

_*After they got to the park*_

They sat down on a bench and suddenly Bokuto spoke up,"So how are you doing?" 

"I'm okay you?"Akaashi responds.

"I'm good I saw this cute owl stuffed animal it reminded me of you" 

"That's nice Koutaro"

_*After that kinda awkward but cute date bc I don't know what else to write*_

When they got back to Akaashi's house Akaashi said, "I really enjoyed tonight". 

"So did I, Keji do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Bokuto asks blushing slightly.

"Yes I do Koutaro," Akaashi responds the tips of his ears pink.

"Can I kiss you?" Akaashi whispers leaning in. A whispered yes from Bokuto is all it takes and their lips meet in a soft kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe 💙


	5. Ushijima with a Chubby Fem S/O (Part 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by midnight3131 I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is something with our precious Miracle boy :)

  
  


You and Ushijima were walking to the gym talking which wasn't unusual,you were childhood friends after all. However recently you'd gotten more stuttery (A/N Idk if this is a word and I don't care if it isn't) and flushed whenever you talked to him. This was because you actually had had a crush on Ushijima since 1st year, and since you somehow hid it he didn't notice. More recently though you had been able to hide it less and less.

“I’ll see you later then Y/N,” Ushijima said with a small smile as he walked into the gym. 

“Y-yeah of course see you later,” you replied walking away and as you turned around to walk away you started to blush. “ _ His smile is so cute,” you thought. _

__

__ ***A few days later***

“So when are you gonna tell Miracle boy that you like him?” Tendo asked. He knew about your crush on Ushijima but was nice enough not to tell him, you were pretty sure everyone on the team knew except Ushijima. “Never I don’t wanna make it weird or lose him as a friend,” you said in response. “Tell him!” Tendo protests before you say goodbye and hang up.

  
  


You and Ushijima were just hanging out by the horses (A/N Remember those random horses Shiratorizawa?) when your mutual friend Yuki comes up to you two.

“Oh hey Yuki whats up?,” You ask curiously.

“I just wanted to tell Wakatoshi something,” She said as she handed him a note. 

“Oh what do you need Yuki?,” He asked. 

“I- I like you romantically do you feel the same?” She said. “ _ No no this was it they were gonna get together and I’ll be left wallowing in unrequited love forever, _ ” You thought as you ran away with tears in your eyes. 

After school you still walked home with Ushijima and subtly you asked him what his response to Yuki was. “Oh I said I didn’t like her that way but wanted to keep her as a friend,” He said.

“Oh ok just wondering,” You said as you quickly changed the topic before he could ask why you ran away. As you both talked and laughed on the way home Ushijima realized something.

  
“ _ I’ve caught romantic feelings for my best friend.” _ He thought as you said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed stay safe ❤️
> 
> Do y'all want a part 2 to this with a confession?


End file.
